


Scira prompts

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all of my Scira prompts from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> The first time they kiss

 

 

 

Scott was nervous, well not so much nervous because he has done this before. He has kissed Girls before. So kissing Kira shouldn’t be a problem. Except it is. Scott’s sweating, Kira looks scared. Here they are, sitting on his bed, Scott’s mom is out on a date with the Sheriff and wouldn’t be back for hours. Kira had come over with more information on the Oni and Kitsune myth. After laughing and enjoying their company it came to this. Both of them staring at each other. 

"I should go." Kira stuttered as she grabbed her bag. Scott grabbed her hand, pulling her back down as she stood up. 

"Wait. Before you go." 

Scott leaned into her, his lips pressing softly against hers in a chaste kiss. 

It was their first kiss. Hopefully the first of many. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked 
> 
> When Scott's friends first find out about Kira and Scott together

It was suppose to remain a secret until after the Oni was defeated. But thanks to nosy friends it came out a lot earlier than expected. 

"So, how long has this been going on?" The question came from Allison. Even though she no longer had any right to be jealous, since she was dating Isaac now. She wore a scowl on her face. 

"About a month now." Scott answered, He kept his hand wrapped in Kira's who was looking everywhere but at Scott's friends. 

"A whole month and you didn't think to tell me this?" Stiles asked. "I'm your best friend." 

"I know Stiles. it's just that it was so new. and we didn't want to tell anyone yet. but now that you guys know." 

"We're happy for you." Lydia stepped forward. A smile on her face. "And welcome to the group Kira." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ofhogwrts asked:
> 
> First date?

"Where are we going?" Kira asked. She was sitting in the front seat of Scott's mom's car. It was a Friday night, The Friday night. Tonight was the night that they were going on their first date and Scott had the perfect evening planned out. He was taking her to the highest point in Beacon Hills and they were going to have a late night picnic, courtesy of Lydia Martin.

"I can't tell you that. It's a surprise." Scott smiled. 

******************

The Point, as everyone in Beacon Hills called it was clear for the night. Usually it was crowded with hormonal teens but again, thanks to Lydia and her intimidating ways she managed to let them have it all to themselves. 

"Where are we?" Scott parked the car, got out and opened the door for Kira. She was still fairly new to Beacon Hills and so this was a place she didn't know. 

"It's the sight of our first date." 

Scott pointed to the blanket that sat near one of the benches up there. Scott reached into the backseat of the car and pulled out the brown picnic basket. 

"I thought we'd have a picnic under the stars. Something intimate and romantic." 

Kira smiled. "It's perfect." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> a parents walks on in them kissing/ making out

Scott had decided to come over to Kira's late one Saturday evening. He was told that her parent's went to a gallery opening in the town over so they had the whole evening to themselves. Or that's what Scott thought. Mid way taking off Kira's top Scott heard footsteps and he was too busy to actually pay attention or he would have heard them a mile away. It's when he heard shouting and what sounded like 'I will bury you' that Scott got off of Kira. Standing at her door was her dad. 

"Kira Chien Yukimura!" he screamed and most of it was lost as he began to yell in Japanese. Kira looked embarrassed and whispered to Scott to hurry through the window. Her father was furious. Before Mr. Yukimura could do something that would hurt himself Scott jumped out of her window. Knowing he wasn't safe, he had to deal with him on Monday. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott tells Kira that he loves her for the first time
> 
> — Anonymous

 

Scott and Kira were laying under the stars. It was their fourth date and the best one yet. Kira was wrapped in his arms, and Scott was smiling. Listening to her tell stories that her grandparents would tell her left him feeling warm and happy inside. A feeling that he didn’t get with Allison. 

"I love you." Scot blurted out. Kira stilled in his arms. 

"What?" She whispered. 

"I said I love you. I really do." 

Kira sat up, her hair whipping in front of her face. Scott gently moved it out the way. 

"I love you too mean i wanted to say it first but wasn’t sure if the timing was right and i didn’t want to come off weird by saying it so i didn’t. I…" 

Scott cut her off with a kiss. “I know.” 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on who makes the first move
> 
> — Anonymous

   
  
---  
  
Scott always made the first move. As a guy that’s how he saw it. The guy makes the first move. Never the other way around. So when Kira came up to him after School he didn’t know what to think. 

"You. Me. Date. Got it?" Kira asked. Surprised Scott nodded. "Good. I’ll text you when." 

She walked away, leaving him slightly intimidated. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott showering Kira with gifts on her birthday
> 
> — Anonymous

”

"Do you think she will like them?" Scott had just packed the final gift in Stiles jeep. Today was Kira’s birthday and he wanted to make it special. But Stiles thought he had gone overboard. 

"Dude. She will love all _50_ of them that you got her. Seriously. Why would she need 50 gifts? You’ve never given me more than two.” 

"I want to make it Special." 

*********************

"Here. These are all for you." Scott had every able body to bring in the gifts. Kira could only smile. No one had ever given her so many gifts before. 

"Scott. All of this wasn’t…You didn’t have to." 

"I know. But you deserve them. You deserve nothing but the best


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott stands up for Kira in front of someone
> 
> — Anonymous

 

”

"Come on babe. One little taste." Scott could hear them. Other members of the lacrosse team, the ones that Scott hated but tolerated. They were hassling Kira. She was pressed against one of the lockers, the guy, Jeff hovering over her. He had one hand on her waist and pulled her towards him. Kira tried to fight him off but it didn’t work. 

"Move. Now." She said. They didn’t let up and Scott couldn’t take it. He ran towards the group, pulling Jeff off of her and grabbing her hand. 

"If I catch either of you near her again. None of you will play this season. Understood?" 

The group nodded. They had seen Scott in action, knew what he was capable of and didn’t want to test that. 

They scurried off. 

"You alright?" He asked. 

"Yeah thanks Scott." 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kira and scott first move in together
> 
> — Anonymous  
> ”

 

It was their first house. Their very first house together and it was the best thing that ever happened to them, well besides being engaged. 

"We’re moving in. Together. This is our home." Kira looked around the house. It was huge, A place to raise a family. 

"We’re living together. For the first time babe. This is a place to call our own." 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scott and kira having a day at the beach
> 
> — Anonymous  
> ”

   
  
---  
  
"Can you believe this weather?" Scott exclaimed. "And the luck we’re having." 

It was the first time in months that everyone could breathe a sigh of relief. There was no evil. Nothing stopping them. Everyone was off doing what they had missed out on. Stiles was convincing Derek to take him to the Star Wars convention and because Scott was now Derek’s alpha, he didn’t have a choice. Lydia and Allison had dragged Ethan and Isaac to the mall for endless shopping. Scott decided to spend this moment with Kira. Taking the girl to the beach. 

"Yeah. We have all the luck." Kira laid out the blanket on the patch of sand near the water. She had no intention of getting wet. There was too much research to be done. Scott, on the other hand had already stripped of his shirt and was heading into the water, calling Kira’s name as he did. 

When she wouldn’t get up Scott instead raced towards her, plucking the book out of her hand and lifting her into the air and running back towards the water. He tossed her in. 

"Scott!" 

"It’s fun. We have to have fun. Who knows how long this will last


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Kira first meets Mama McCall
> 
> — Anonymous  
> ”

 

"Just breath ok? It’s going to be fine. My mom is a saint. She won’t hurt you." 

Kira was standing outside of the door with Scott. Tonight was the night that Scott introduced Kira to his mom. Kira was freaking out. She had never met the parents before. Scott was her first boyfriend. 

"Do i look ok?" She asked fixing her hair in the window of the door. 

"Yes. You look beautiful." 

The door opened. Melissa stood there, wearing her best and a smile on her face. 

"Kira!" She grabbed the frightened girl and pulled her inside the house. Scott followed. Melissa dragged Kira to the couch and sat her down. "So, you’re the new girl in my son’s life. It’s very nice to finally meet you." 

Kira began to relax. Melissa warm personality allowed that. Scott was right. She was a saint. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when Scott first asks Kira out
> 
> — Anonymous

”

Scott waited until after class, after everyone left out the classroom, including her father. Lately Scott’s feelings for Kira had grown. He began to see more in the girl, Her for her and he soon fell in love. 

"Kira." 

He had to stop her before she got to far. She was the last one out. 

"Yeah Scott?" 

He ran a hand through his hair. “I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out this Friday?” 

Kira, completely shocked just nodded. 

"Yeah. Sure." 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on how scott always stops her babbling
> 
> — Anonymous

”

Kira babbled when she talked. It was a proven fact and sometimes Scott didn’t know how to shut her up. It would be rude to tell her to stop or shut up, until he remembered what his mother use to do with his father, back before everything went to hell. 

She was going on and on about something and Scott decided to test it out. He took a hold of her arms, stilling her and planted a kiss on her lips. She was stunned but she had stopped the rambling. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS  
> Do You take Prompt Requests? Because Please, Please Write me a Thing where Scott gets jealous of a new kid flirting with Kira, Who ends up trying to kill her.

Jealousy wasn’t a trait that Scott McCall possessed. Or at least still possessed. After Allison, after he met Kira things changed with him. Kira made him a better person and all that jealousy was pushed aside. At least until Cam Saunders showed up in town. He was handsome, smart, athletic and an overall good guy. He was also Japanese and could relate to Kira on a level that Scott couldn’t (IE he knew the difference between guacamole and Wasabi) He and Kira could talk about things that Scott didn’t understand. Speak in her native language. Yes, He would follow them around to make sure that nothing that wasn’t supposed to happen happened. And by that he meant wandering hands or wandering lips. 

"Scott. Your Jealousy is showing." Stiles whispered. Once again Kira was hanging out with Cam. But this time they were sitting with the group at the table. Kira was deep in thought with Cam, Scott and Stiles were watching the two talk, laugh and whatever else they were doing. And he didn’t like it. 

"I am not jealous." Scott seethed. "I just don’t trust him." 

"Scott. You trust anyone. I’ve noticed that. So what’s so different about Cam? Oh yeah he’s taking an interest in Kira and that’s why you don’t trust him." 

"That is not it. Lately we’ve been getting all of these people coming into town with these secrets and I don’t want Kira to get hurt." 

"Right. That’s what it is." 

***

Turns out Scott was right. Cam couldn’t be trusted. Prom night (yeah, how cliched) Cam saw his true colors. He was a hunter, hell bent on killing Kitsunes and Nogitsunes alike. Scott managed to save her, he was human with not much experience in this line of work and he was an easy target to take out. 

"I feel like an idiot." Kira murmured as Scott walked her home.  

"Don’t. It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know." 

"I know. If it wasn’t for your jealousy then he most likely would have killed me. How did I get so lucky?" 

Scott blushed. “I was not jealous.” 

"Sure you weren’t." 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something with Scira please!
> 
>  
> 
> ANONYMOUS

 

"Scott. I swear if you don’t stop i will walk out there door right now and never come back." Kira Yukimura-Scott screamed at her husband. 

"Come on. It’s not that bad." Scott smiled. 

"Not that bad? Scott I will kill you if you don’t stop." 

Another chuckle, but this one came from their five year old daughter. “Mommy’s scared.” She teased. Kira rolled her eyes at Scott just as he held up the snake to her once again, this time she jumped off the table that she was standing on and onto the couch. 

"Scott. I mean it. Stop it right now." 

"Who knew you were afraid of snakes?" 


End file.
